Meet My little FRIEND!
by lilmissychik101
Summary: This Story is about who gets whom? And what happens after the Revolution. Please be honest in the reveiws if i need some more work!
1. Chapter 1

World of Lights

On a beautiful night when the moon was full 1 year after the Beybladers had the revolution Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Max, and surprisingly Kai have been all together training like they have always had. And by that I mean training really hard! Lets get into the game shall we!

1...2...3.… LET IT RIP!

"Lets go get' em Dragoon!" yelled Tyson. (unsurprised)

"Come on Driger get em!" yelled Ray.

Then a blinding flashes of blue and green light filled the sky then a huge dragon and a big white tiger came out of the be blades and then started to thrash at each other! The blades were really battling it out!

" Yea go get'em!" said Max.

And like always Kai is over in the tree watching them practice. Kenny and Dizzy were having front row seats when Tyson and Ray were battling going over there stats. Then out of nowhere right next to the game Grandpa had turned on the TV to the National Beyblade Channel, and soon the Ray and Tyson's minds were of the battle and the blades swerved out of the dish.

"Oh man!" said Tyson.

"Hahahaha!" laugh Ray it happens.

Then the Bladebreakers walked into the room were the TV was with grandpa.

"Hey little dudes Mr. Dickinson just called and told me to turn on the TV for some good news!" said Grandpa.

"Wow really!" said Max.

"I wonder what the news is?" said Dizzy.

" I bet its really exciting news like always" said Ray.

"hmph," grunted Kai.

Then Mr. Dickinson came on the screen in front of a whole new Bey Stadium.

"WHOA!" said the bladers surprisingly.

"That stadium is HUMONGOUS!" said Kenny still in shock.

" This stadium can seat up to 120,000 people has over 100 shops for clothing and dining and all of course beyblades. We have over 80 bathrooms and enough seats for the next exciting tournament!" said Mr. Dickinson.

" And this years tournament will not just bring in the kids but the adults as well because when we first started The World Championship Tournament before that we had a Galaxy World Championship! And that the only difference between the two championships is that the World Championship only stared in the big cities like in America New York , Asia Hong Kong, Europe France, and other extremely popular cities. But now we will star in the most deserted little towns and if a child wants a beyblade well darn SURE give him or her a beyblade that fits there standards and feels comfortable to them! And also even adults can star in this battle as well but don't worry young'uns we will make sure the age brackets are fair and square and if the kids choose to battle against a pro well let them try I'm sure it would mean a lot to the whole world and to you! And lastly I would like to say that the adults can't just forget our 2 time Galaxy World Champion ANGEL!" said Mr. Dickinson.

Then soon a girl about 5'5 tall brown hair with blonde highlights in a nice long leather coat with a leather black blouse and skirt and leather boots and also the edges of the clothes were all embroidered with a gold stream. The blade breakers awed when they saw her. Heck she was so fine Kai happy enough to get his face to the screen to! Lol

"Thank you Mr. Dickinson I'm sure glad to be back after a long times rest," said Angel.

Chapter 2 Hi

Grandpa then turned off the TV.

"well little dudes haha you have no chance with that little lady what so ever," laughed Grandpa.

" What are you kidding if I talked to her I would take her and make sure I do her on the first date!" said Ray. ( how surprising!);)

"HAHA I wasn't talking about a date little man I was talking about battling with her she is good from when she was beyblading and I mean real good," said Grandpa.

" Hey Kenny do you think you can dig up some info about Angel for us!" said Max.

" Yea like her phone number!" said Tyson.

" Sorry Tyson but if Grandpa is right if he she is good as he thinks she is then I got to look up some info about her," said Kenny.

"Phss Tyson I'll look it up afterwards," whispered Kenny to Tyson.

"AHUH here it is, It says she has won ALL of the Galaxy Tournaments and has never lost a battle in her life even when she was 5 she went up against the top bladers from all over the country! People liked her because they say she was like Shirley Temple cute, smart, famous, and young the only difference was that Shirley was in show business and Angel was into Beyblades and Angel was voted most beautiful girl of the year award during her reign of the Championship. They also say that she was endowed the most powerful bit beast there is. The story goes that when the first human came on this planet so did the heart of the bit-beast and that bit-beast was named is Bladia. (to say that its Blade then ia just in case no one knew) Bladia had been called the Mother of All Bit-Beasts," said Kenny.

" Well a duh I could of told you that Kenny Bladia is of course my MOM!" said Dizzy.

" And you guys don't even have half of the story. Yes Bladia is the Mother of All Bit-Beasts but Bladia hasn't had a beyblader by her side since the dawn of time. And Bladia only chooses the Bladder if he or she is strong enough to hold the power both physically and mentally. Bladia, and Angel are the one that even gave you your bit-beasts! The cycle goes Bladia borns the bit-beast choose the color type of animal it should resemble and so on then both Bladia and Angel choose who should have the bit-beast by what they like, stats, heart power, and of course determination. Then Angel sees when the kid is ready enough to reach the level to where he or she can have the bit-beast then Bladia goes out like the Tooth Fairy and kinda drops them off in the beyblade," said Dizzy.

"whoo that took a lot," said Dizzy exhaustingly.

" Whoa who would of thought all this information in one night," said Kai.

"Yea really its getting late lets turn in," said Tyson.

YAWN! Said Max.

So then the blade breakers went to sleeps and while they were asleep Grandpa creeped into the next room and pulled out a normal old shoe box.

sigh said Grandpa

"She's come back," said Grandpa.

And in the shadow of the moonlight a figure appeared and another figure appeared also. They were walking towards grandpa's house!

When first light came as always Kai then Ray then Kenny then Max and lastly Tyson wake up. Tyson unfortunately woke up to the sound of the grinding blades between Kai and Ray. Grandpa was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready the normal ol pancakes, eggs, bacon and all the other good items them guys like to eat.

"Well Hello Boys!" said Mr. Dickinson.

"Mr. Dickinson where did you come from!" said Kenny.

"Well young chap I came in last night to tell the news about our new arrival," said Mr. Dickinson.

"You mean about that girl Angel right?" said Kai.

"That's right," said Mr. Dickinson.

"But why come here though we saw all about it last night on the news telling about the new stadium and Championship?" said Ray.

"HM," said Mr. Dickinson.

"You Mean YOU didn't tell them!" said Mr. Dickinson to Grandpa.

" I was but I was waiting for a good time to say it," said Grandpa.

Then all the guys started to look at each. Then as always Kai looking deep within all the guy's eyes. ( I did that to make it seem interesting) J

"huh there's another reason Angel is popular and highly difficult to defeat….. I helped trained her, So did Max's mom, she traveled all over the world to Antarctica to France to China to Los Angeles even to your home Ray. She knows all of your parents and even yours Kai," said Grandpa staring right into the heart of Kai's eyes.

Kai then looking at Grandpa with the most surprised look ever.

'She…she knows my parents?" said Kai.

"All of them Tyson's, Ray, Max, Kenny, heck EVEN mine!" said Grandpa.

" When I taught her how to hold a sword she said she would make it up to me for giving me a gift a gift that I would be proud of a gift she gave to all of you," said Grandpa

And as he said this he looked down at his wrinkly feet then looked up at the guys and then saw Mr. Dickinson tearing just a little bit. He saw that the guys were confused so he finished what he said.

"She gave you your bit-beasts, she gave them to you because we your parents helped her learn how to become the best and she knew something would happen she knew some of you your lives would change with these bit-beast strong in the beginning or weak so then she told me she would make the strongest bit-beast ever. She chose to make ancestry a big part of this the Dragon Dragoon has been passed on for generations to our family only the courageous, smartest, can wield the sword, she knew it would make me proud to see you fulfill that Tyson," said Grandpa.

" I guess I owe you a lot then and to Angel also," said Tyson.

Then Max, Ray, Kenny, and Kai all understood our parents cared even if they weren't there for us anymore our bit-beasts is part of a whole generation of families she gave them to us.

" Don't flatter yourself," said a dark figure.

Then the figure went into the light it was Angel.

"OH," gasped the guys.

"When did you get here!" said Tyson.

" Last night with Mr. Dickinson he thought it would be nice to meet the World Champion I thought it would be nice to meet the competition, " said Angel.

we are now inside the minds of the guys.

HM I like that," said Kai.

I WANNA BATTLE HER! Then ask her our when I beat her!" said Tyson.

" I want her autograph!" said Kenny.

" DANG!" said Max.

" My cat like instinct are telling me to pounce on her quick!" said Ray.

(OK back to the real world with talking)

" So what are you guys gonna do just stand there or are you ready for some battling!" said Angel.

Then she took out a black and gold beyblade with a picture of the light in the middle ( think of when your going to heaven then a huge light come out think of that in the middle of her blade).

" I wanna go first!" said Tyson.

" No me!" said Ray.

" Well then why don't you all battle me at the same time I can take ya I'm not afraid," said Angel.

Then all the guys looked at each other deep in the eyes and said "ok"

But when the guys were getting there shooters out she didn't.

"Aren't you going to play?' said Kai.

"Yea just worry about yourself you'll see," said Angel.

Then Kenny ready to say it.

"3...2.…said Kenny.

"1.…! Said Dizzy.

"LET IT RIP!" Said the guys.

" go for it Bladia," said Angel calmly.

Then right behind her a flash of white light came and hit the dish. The guys were shocked she was going everywhere she hit Max and Ray and Kai and Tyson like it was easy. But to the guys they were barely hanging on. Then Max drew out his Draciel they all thought it would tip the balance into the guys favor but Angel didn't even stare at the battle for one second. She then said " You know what to do." Then All the Bladebreakers bit-beast were out and they all thought they had her beat but no.

" GO guys!" said Kenny.

"Lets get her," said Tyson.

" Go Dranzer," said Kai.

" Come on Driger!" said Ray.

" You can do it Draciel," said Max.

Just then Angel said EARTH!

Then Bladia released her power and made the earth under the dish come up and make huge spikes. All the guys blades hit them and crushed scratched the spike but they were still having trouble. While Bladia just went right through the Earth Spike.

"Since its my attack it won't affect me as much as its affecting you!" said Angel.

" Finish this Bladia," said Angel.

Then Bladia rode up a spike at jumped off knocking into Max's beyblade then Draciel hit a spike then Bladia covered Draciel with a blinding flash of light and Draciel went back to his beyblade and the blade stopped spinning.

" No Draciel!" said Max.

And then Angel did the same thing to Ray, Tyson, and Kai and they were all shocked. When the battle was over Angel said Earth again and the spike started to retreat back down to the old ground.

" I can't believe it we lost all of us against one girl!" said Tyson.

" I would of expected better of you guys next time I want to see better I have never underestimated an opponent don't underestimate me!" said Angel.

Then she walked off saying it all Hi's and Goodbye's for now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hi

Grandpa then turned off the TV.

"well little dudes haha you have no chance with that little lady what so ever," laughed Grandpa.

" What are you kidding if I talked to her I would take her and make sure I do her on the first date!" said Ray. ( how surprising!);)

"HAHA I wasn't talking about a date little man I was talking about battling with her she is good from when she was beyblading and I mean real good," said Grandpa.

" Hey Kenny do you think you can dig up some info about Angel for us!" said Max.

" Yea like her phone number!" said Tyson.

" Sorry Tyson but if Grandpa is right if he she is good as he thinks she is then I got to look up some info about her," said Kenny.

"Phss Tyson I'll look it up afterwards," whispered Kenny to Tyson.

"AHUH here it is, It says she has won ALL of the Galaxy Tournaments and has never lost a battle in her life even when she was 5 she went up against the top bladers from all over the country! People liked her because they say she was like Shirley Temple cute, smart, famous, and young the only difference was that Shirley was in show business and Angel was into Beyblades and Angel was voted most beautiful girl of the year award during her reign of the Championship. They also say that she was endowed the most powerful bit beast there is. The story goes that when the first human came on this planet so did the heart of the bit-beast and that bit-beast was named is Bladia. (to say that its Blade then ia just in case no one knew) Bladia had been called the Mother of All Bit-Beasts," said Kenny.

" Well a duh I could of told you that Kenny Bladia is of course my MOM!" said Dizzy.

" And you guys don't even have half of the story. Yes Bladia is the Mother of All Bit-Beasts but Bladia hasn't had a beyblader by her side since the dawn of time. And Bladia only chooses the Bladder if he or she is strong enough to hold the power both physically and mentally. Bladia, and Angel are the one that even gave you your bit-beasts! The cycle goes Bladia borns the bit-beast choose the color type of animal it should resemble and so on then both Bladia and Angel choose who should have the bit-beast by what they like, stats, heart power, and of course determination. Then Angel sees when the kid is ready enough to reach the level to where he or she can have the bit-beast then Bladia goes out like the Tooth Fairy and kinda drops them off in the beyblade," said Dizzy.

"whoo that took a lot," said Dizzy exhaustingly.

" Whoa who would of thought all this information in one night," said Kai.

"Yea really its getting late lets turn in," said Tyson.

YAWN! Said Max.

So then the blade breakers went to sleeps and while they were asleep Grandpa creeped into the next room and pulled out a normal old shoe box.

sigh said Grandpa

"She's come back," said Grandpa.

And in the shadow of the moonlight a figure appeared and another figure appeared also. They were walking towards grandpa's house!

When first light came as always Kai then Ray then Kenny then Max and lastly Tyson wake up. Tyson unfortunately woke up to the sound of the grinding blades between Kai and Ray. Grandpa was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready the normal ol pancakes, eggs, bacon and all the other good items them guys like to eat.

"Well Hello Boys!" said Mr. Dickinson.

"Mr. Dickinson where did you come from!" said Kenny.

"Well young chap I came in last night to tell the news about our new arrival," said Mr. Dickinson.

"You mean about that girl Angel right?" said Kai.

"That's right," said Mr. Dickinson.

"But why come here though we saw all about it last night on the news telling about the new stadium and Championship?" said Ray.

"HM," said Mr. Dickinson.

"You Mean YOU didn't tell them!" said Mr. Dickinson to Grandpa.

" I was but I was waiting for a good time to say it," said Grandpa.

Then all the guys started to look at each. Then as always Kai looking deep within all the guy's eyes. ( I did that to make it seem interesting) J

"huh there's another reason Angel is popular and highly difficult to defeat….. I helped trained her, So did Max's mom, she traveled all over the world to Antarctica to France to China to Los Angeles even to your home Ray. She knows all of your parents and even yours Kai," said Grandpa staring right into the heart of Kai's eyes.

Kai then looking at Grandpa with the most surprised look ever.

'She…she knows my parents?" said Kai.

"All of them Tyson's, Ray, Max, Kenny, heck EVEN mine!" said Grandpa.

" When I taught her how to hold a sword she said she would make it up to me for giving me a gift a gift that I would be proud of a gift she gave to all of you," said Grandpa

And as he said this he looked down at his wrinkly feet then looked up at the guys and then saw Mr. Dickinson tearing just a little bit. He saw that the guys were confused so he finished what he said.

"She gave you your bit-beasts, she gave them to you because we your parents helped her learn how to become the best and she knew something would happen she knew some of you your lives would change with these bit-beast strong in the beginning or weak so then she told me she would make the strongest bit-beast ever. She chose to make ancestry a big part of this the Dragon Dragoon has been passed on for generations to our family only the courageous, smartest, can wield the sword, she knew it would make me proud to see you fulfill that Tyson," said Grandpa.

" I guess I owe you a lot then and to Angel also," said Tyson.

Then Max, Ray, Kenny, and Kai all understood our parents cared even if they weren't there for us anymore our bit-beasts is part of a whole generation of families she gave them to us.

" Don't flatter yourself," said a dark figure.

Then the figure went into the light it was Angel.

"OH," gasped the guys.

"When did you get here!" said Tyson.

" Last night with Mr. Dickinson he thought it would be nice to meet the World Champion I thought it would be nice to meet the competition, " said Angel.

we are now inside the minds of the guys.

HM I like that," said Kai.

I WANNA BATTLE HER! Then ask her our when I beat her!" said Tyson.

" I want her autograph!" said Kenny.

" DANG!" said Max.

" My cat like instinct are telling me to pounce on her quick!" said Ray.

(OK back to the real world with talking)

" So what are you guys gonna do just stand there or are you ready for some battling!" said Angel.

Then she took out a black and gold beyblade with a picture of the light in the middle ( think of when your going to heaven then a huge light come out think of that in the middle of her blade).

" I wanna go first!" said Tyson.

" No me!" said Ray.

" Well then why don't you all battle me at the same time I can take ya I'm not afraid," said Angel.

Then all the guys looked at each other deep in the eyes and said "ok"

But when the guys were getting there shooters out she didn't.

"Aren't you going to play?' said Kai.

"Yea just worry about yourself you'll see," said Angel.

Then Kenny ready to say it.

"3...2.…said Kenny.

"1.…! Said Dizzy.

"LET IT RIP!" Said the guys.

" go for it Bladia," said Angel calmly.

Then right behind her a flash of white light came and hit the dish. The guys were shocked she was going everywhere she hit Max and Ray and Kai and Tyson like it was easy. But to the guys they were barely hanging on. Then Max drew out his Draciel they all thought it would tip the balance into the guys favor but Angel didn't even stare at the battle for one second. She then said " You know what to do." Then All the Bladebreakers bit-beast were out and they all thought they had her beat but no.

" GO guys!" said Kenny.

"Lets get her," said Tyson.

" Go Dranzer," said Kai.

" Come on Driger!" said Ray.

" You can do it Draciel," said Max.

Just then Angel said EARTH!

Then Bladia released her power and made the earth under the dish come up and make huge spikes. All the guys blades hit them and crushed scratched the spike but they were still having trouble. While Bladia just went right through the Earth Spike.

"Since its my attack it won't affect me as much as its affecting you!" said Angel.

" Finish this Bladia," said Angel.

Then Bladia rode up a spike at jumped off knocking into Max's beyblade then Draciel hit a spike then Bladia covered Draciel with a blinding flash of light and Draciel went back to his beyblade and the blade stopped spinning.

" No Draciel!" said Max.

And then Angel did the same thing to Ray, Tyson, and Kai and they were all shocked. When the battle was over Angel said Earth again and the spike started to retreat back down to the old ground.

" I can't believe it we lost all of us against one girl!" said Tyson.

" I would of expected better of you guys next time I want to see better I have never underestimated an opponent don't underestimate me!" said Angel.

Then she walked off saying it all Hi's and Goodbye's for now on.


End file.
